Loose-leaf binders include binder mechanisms for holding loose sheets of paper. Conventional loose-leaf binder mechanisms include ring segments that abut to form rings. The ring segments are separated to facilitate the insertion of paper to the binder or the removal of paper from the binder. Often, the ring mechanisms include actuators to separate the ring segments between the opened and closed positions. These can include actuating bars. Locking mechanisms protect against accidental opening of the rings, and possible damage to the papers stored in the binder that may occur should it accidently open. Typically, binder mechanisms require two-hands to operate.
Various forms of binder mechanisms have incorporated actuating bar mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,416 to McClure, teaches a snap-ring loose-leaf binder mechanism with a spring back plate with channels formed in its edges to receive a pair of prong plates, and semicircular rings secured to the prong plates that form rings in their closed position. An actuating bar includes cam members that receive tongue portions of the prong plates adapted to ride in cam slots of the cam members. When the actuating bar is slid, the tongue portions of the prong plates move in cam slots to move the prong plates and thereby cause the rings to open or close. The tongue portions are located distantly from the rings. The assembly includes a back plate on which the cam members slide. The actuating bar is exposed outside of the assembly and is pulled linearly beyond the edge of the binder.
Two similar references are U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,108 to Vogl and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,817 to Barrett, Jr. Vogl, for instance, teaches a locking ring binder mechanism with a cover, a base, two hingedly connected plates located between the cover and the base. Rings are attached to the hingedly connected plates. A control slide is compressed between the cover and the base such that there is friction between their surfaces to prevent unintentional movement of the control slide. The control slide features a number of slants or incline surfaces and cam surfaces. These pass through openings in the plates. When the control slide is moved, the portions of the slide passing through the openings in the plates connect with the edges of the plates and force the plates up or down to move the rings to an open or closed position. The cam surfaces are located distally from the rings. The mechanism includes a base upon which the control slide moves and the control slide is compressed between the base and the cover to create friction between their surfaces.
Further, French Patent No. 656,338, discloses a handle that pivots to move a slider using an additional pivot arm. The construction disclosed uses an additional pivot arm.
Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,526 and 5,100,253 to Cooper et al. and Cooper respectively, disclose cleats that are used to secure the binder mechanism to a binder assembly. A plurality of plates having prongs or nail bursts are used for securing the plates to a backing or spine of a binder. An upstanding deformable rivet is mounted on each plate. The rivets secure the binder or ring mechanism with a support member to the backing of the binder assembly. Support member are used to attach the binder mechanism to the backing or spine of the binder.